


The Witcher Lair

by Lupindraco



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Clark Kent is Superman, Feral Aiden (The Witcher), Good Sibling Eskel (The Witcher), Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Multi, Original Character(s), Part-Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Lambert (The Witcher), Vesemir is So Done (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupindraco/pseuds/Lupindraco
Summary: Since there is no crime to fight lately Clark and Bruce go on a trip together where they find a completely abandoned town with a college campus as well as some very strange creatures.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 1





	The Witcher Lair

They were both pretty sure that this was the slowest week of crime fighting that they have ever had as Superheroes, there was not even a single jaywalker or shoplifter at all. So of course Clark had suggested that they both leave the city for a little while, well at first Bruce did not really feel very comfortable with leaving his city but he had found a couple of very interesting places in the country that he was thinking about investigating but not because he suspected that they were hide outs for criminals, but because he was quite honestly wondering what was there. So he had said yes and he


End file.
